Mello's Chocolate
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: When Mello arrives home, he finds Matt in his kitchen. Then he discovers his chocolate is missing. Did Matt take the chocolate? MelloXMatt oneshot. Lemon. Rated T for Teen


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

**It's Mika-chan! This is the first MelloXMatt pairing fic i've written, even if it is uploaded second. whatever. I love the end of this, though i think both are being kinda OOC in this. Well, maybe not Matt, but Mello probably is. There will be lemon in this chapter. If you are against shonen-ai, yaoi, or boy love, then you might as well skip this. anyway, let the deadly tale begin!**

Mello walked through the door to his apartment after work and saw Matt sitting at the kitchen table, reading a video game guide. This struck Mello as peculiar. Matt never went to Mello's apartment unless he was planning something. And that something usually involved Mello.

"What are you doing here, Matt?" Mello frowned.

"I wanted to see you." Matt said with a smile.

"You never want to see me when I get home." Mello shook his head as he leaned against the counter.

"People can change, you know." Matt stated.

"But you don't." Mello said. "What are you _really_ here for?"

"To see you!" Matt exclaimed. "Isn't that good enough for you?"

"I'm just having a hard time understanding why you want to see me at almost 11 at night." Mello replied.

"Because you usually call me when you're about to leave and that's usually at 5." The teen told the blonde. "And I didn't hear from you, so I knew something was up."

And that was true. Mello usually called Matt to tell him that he was coming home, though Mello had no idea why he did this. It was partially out of habit, though the blonde had no idea what got him into said habit. Still, Mello knew that Matt appreciated the gesture just the same.

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to believe you or not." Mello looked at his lover sceptically.

"Why in hell wouldn't you believe me?" Matt rolled his eyes as he took out a cigarette and lit it up.

"What did I tell you about smoking in my apartment, Matt?" Mello glared at the teen.

"Oh, right." Matt said.

He took one quick drag before walking into Mello's bedroom and throwing the cigarette out the window.

"Matt, you don't throw it out the window!" Mello exclaimed.

"Why not?" Matt frowned as he came back into the kitchen.

"You do realize that I'm on the 4th floor, right?" Mello wasn't sure if the teen was aware of this fact or not.

"No, I had no idea." Matt's words dripped with sarcasm.

"And you do know that the people below me have potted palm trees?" Mello continued.

"Actually, I didn't." Matt shook his head.

"You saw them when you tried to bungee jump off the roof!" Mello exclaimed.

"Oh, right." Matt grinned sheepishly.

"You're hopeless, Matt." Mello shook his head sadly. "You do know that, don't you?"

"You've been telling me that for years." Matt said, sitting down at the kitchen table again.

"Then why don't you get it?" Mello sighed.

"I don't know!" Matt said energetically.

Mello rolled his eyes and sighed again.

"I think I need some chocolate."

"Hard day?" Matt asked.

"Hell yeah." Mello nodded as he looked for his stash of chocolate in the fridge.

But when he opened the fridge, the blonde found no chocolate. Frowning, Mello looked in the cabinets and the pantry. When he found no chocolate in these places, he walked into his bedroom where he opened the drawer in his bedside table where a stash of chocolate was usually kept. But Mello found no chocolate there. Panicking slightly, Mello turned to face Matt, who was standing in the doorway.

"Where did you put my chocolate, Matt?" the blonde demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Matt replied.

"Don't mess with me, Matt You know what chocolate is like for me." Mello snapped.

"I know, I know." Matt rolled his eyes.

Mello gave this speech often and the teen was sick and tired of hearing about it. To Mello, chocolate was more than just chocolate. It was like a drug; like how Matt was addicted to cigarettes. If deprived, the blonde would go through something like withdrawal. Matt had seen Mello deprived of chocolate in the past: it was not something that one would like to witness.

"Then how about I steal your cigarettes?" Mello suggested.

"Then I'll have to eat all of your chocolate, Mello." Matt grinned maliciously.

"You know you wouldn't do that." Mello grinned as well, thinking of something that would truly anger the teen. "Then I'd have to smoke your cigarettes."

"You don't smoke." Matt pointed out.

"And you don't like chocolate." Mello retorted. "But I _will_ hide your cigarettes."

"I'll buy some more." Matt shrugged.

"I'll take all of your money." Mello invented wildly.

"Going to take me hostage, Mello?" Matt smiled.

"If you don't give return my chocolate." Mello said.

Matt scowled, but walked out of the bedroom with Mello hot on his heels. The teen kneeled at the stove and reached underneath the kitchen implement.

"What are you doing, Matt?" Mello demanded, twisting a strand of his rosary around his left index finger.

"Getting your chocolate so you won't steal my cigarettes." Matt replied.

About 30 seconds later, the teen withdrew his hand and produced a small Ziploc bag full of Mello's chocolate. Mello snatched the chocolate from Matt and said, "You hid my chocolate under the stove?"

"I was going to put them in the toilet." Matt shrugged.

"You're so disturbing." Mello rolled his eyes.

"Mello, at least Near didn't steal your precious chocolate." Matt said.

"I'd never get it back." Mello said sadly.

"So can I have a piece?" Matt asked.

"What do you think, Matt?" Mello raised his eyebrows at the teen.

"No?" Matt assumed.

"Well…" Mello said slowly.

"What is it?" Matt frowned, wondering if the blonde was plotting revenge.

"We have to have sex first." Mello grinned maliciously.

"But I need to get hyped up for sex first!" Matt complained.

"Sex or no chocolate." Mello said.

"You _are_ cruel." Matt glared at the blonde.

"Thank you." Mello smiled.

"Not a compliment, Mello." Matt said. "All right, I'll do it."

"Yea!" Mello jumped around in a circle.

"You _must'_ve had a bad day if you want sex at almost 11 at night." Matt shook his head at Mello's actions.

"It sucked completely!" Mello exclaimed.

"And you're happy about it?" Matt frowned.

"Of course not!" Mello said in the same tone.

"Wow…" Matt smiled slightly at his lover's hyperactivity.

"So let's go, Matt!" Mello exclaimed, dragging his lover by the hand into the small bedroom and throwing him on the bed.

"What the hell, Mello?" Matt exclaimed.

"Just hurry up already." Mello rolled his eyes as he jumped onto the bed with the teen.

So the two came together and the kiss began the usual way: Mello, trying not to be too harsh, would gently massage the teen's lips with his own. Matt replied to the gesture by wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck as they crashed down on top of the pillows. The teen could feel Mello's tongue in his mouth, brushing against his cheek in search of another tongue to play with. Matt responded to Mello's actions by removing his mouth from the blonde's and nibbling on Mello's ear. Mello gave a short gasp of surprise. Matt had never tried to bite the blonde's ear off before, but Mello liked it for some reason.

Vigorously, Mello forced Matt to switch places with him so that Mello was now facing the wall opposite the window. It was something that Mello often did when having sex. The blonde liked to move around a lot naturally, so why should sex be any different? Smiling, Matt's lips found Mello's again and this time it was Matt's tongue that was searching for a partner, which surprised Mello entirely. Yet Mello didn't care very much. He'd had a hard day at work and needed to unwind. And this was exactly how Mello liked to unwind: having sex with his lover.

Matt, feeling that they should start the actual sex part, started to take off his shirt. When Mello saw this, the blonde instantaneously started unbuttoning his shirt so he could be ready when Matt was. Sometimes, Matt was very speedy, but he could be as slow as a tortuous on other days. So Mello had to make sure that he was prepared no matter how fast his lover was.

Matt felt Mello's hands on his hips as the blonde flipped him over again. The teen sighed, though he knew he should be used to Mello's sexual behaviour by now, since they had been dating for a little over a year. Matt recalled when they had switched places exactly 18 times during one sex session. He personally felt that 18 times was a tad ridiculous, but he couldn't stop Mello from doing what he did.

Having successfully peeled off his T-shirt, Matt started to take off his pants. Mello saw what Matt was trying to do and wrapped his legs around the teen's hips while removing his own shirt at the same time. Mello was just about to slide Matt's pants off when the blonde stopped. Matt frowned, puzzled by his lover's actions. Mello had never stopped during sex before. So what was he doing?

Mello leaned back and sat down at the foot of his bed.

"What gives, Mello?" Matt questioned.

"I want chocolate." Mello grinned as he jumped of the bed.

"What?!" Matt yelled.

"I want chocolate." Mello repeated his response as he walked to the kitchen, the rosaries beating against his bare chest.

"But we were having sex!" Matt exclaimed as he followed his lover out to the kitchen.

"So?" Mello shrugged, ripping the bag of chocolate open.

"This is payback for the chocolate, isn't it?" Matt crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Partially." Mello nodded as he sliced the wrapper with his fingernail. "And I really wanted chocolate."

"I see where I stand when compared to your chocolate." Matt scowled.

"You should feel honoured." Mello grinned as he sank his teeth into the bar of chocolate.

"Yeah, exactly." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Matt. You know I love chocolate as much as I love you." Mello told the teen. "This time, I happened to want the chocolate."

**I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as i did. reviews make Matt and Mello happy. review? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
